


Howl in the Mountain

by Bluu6293



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Hurt, Romance, skin changer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluu6293/pseuds/Bluu6293
Summary: After a lifetime of pain a dear friend asks Louvel for her help. Can she put what she is and her suffering aside to help her new group of friends. Will she be able to protect the people she loves from the demons that haunt them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic, English is not my first language so pardon my mistakes.  
> Decided to write this story and see where it goes or if it goes anywhere. Hope you like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING !  
> This story will contain violence, may have or make reference to a rape scene and has a tortured character going through a lot of hardships.

She ran for her life through the fire and trees. What was left of her people ran all around her, hunted down by the orcs that had come from the mountain. They were the few that had escaped the clutches of Azog. Wargs tracked them down and jumped on those that ran too slow. Soon, the cry of the wargs surrounded her. Her escape plan had failed. There where no more friends running around her towards freedom. She could not look back. She was alone and she had to escape. The chains on her wrists were cutting in to her, the wargs were surely following the scent of her blood. She had to disappear and fast. She reached out with her senses and heard a faint rippling in the distance. Paws digging into the earth, she turned violently towards the faint noise. Faster, she ran away from her pursuers. Rushing water could be heard getting closer. Barks and growls were close behind her. Her only chance of survival would be this. In the distance, she could see her salvation. A river rushing by quickly, she ran like a devil towards the shore, chains clicking all the way. She was starting to feel the strain in her muscles and the wargs closing in on her. With one last burst of energy she closed her eyes, held her breath and jumped in the river. The rushing water engulfed her and everything went black. 

A cozy fireplace welcomed her back into consciousness. Her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings but all she could see was a mass of brown moving around wherever she was. The smell of mushrooms and animals filled her senses, reminding her of her home. Her home now was a distant memory filled with pain, death and torture. Her family was dead, her people captured and her home destroyed. For the first time in months she weeped. Tears of grief and anger spilled from her eyes. She had failed everyone. She felt someone approach her; "Oh dear, I see you are awake! Come on dear sit up, ill get you something warm to eat. "Through her tears she could see a brown blob fussing about and around the place. A warm bowl was pushed into her hands as the brown blob wiped her tears away. A man in a very strange hat, wild hair and brown robes greeted her sight...and where those birds in his hair. Birds were nesting in his hair! She stared at him owlishly, her brain trying to process the situation and the weird man who was helping her. "Where am I?" she asked hesitantly. "Well young lady, you are in my home." "and where is home, wait, WHO ARE YOU?" she rushed out panicking and backing up. She threw the bowl of food at the man, as he ducked clumsily. Her senses were screaming at her and her survival instincts kicked in. She tried to back away as quickly as she could. Alarmed, the poor man tried to calm her but only ended cornering her and scaring her more. She looked at him for the first time and locked her eyes with his. Uncertainty shone on the man’s face but she could see concern and compassion in his eyes. Something she had not seen in a long time. Her movements stopped and slowly she observed the man’s features and movements. "I am Radagast, Radagast the Brown. I am a wizard; I protect the forest and the animals." He said carefully, picking up the bowl and cleaning the contents of it from the floor. "I found you in the river, half drowned, might I add. Took care of you and those nasty wounds. The animals were weeping around you." Her eyes found his and she felt relief bloom in her chest; surely someone who cared about animals would not harm her. "Thank you" she said in a haunting voice that reminded Radagast of a tortured soul. "My name is Louvel." “Louvel..." he said. "That is a strange name... a strange name fit only for someone of your status.” Her eyes darted quickly to his face. She had no idea how to react to his knowledge except to plead for his secrecy. "It is okay young one. I knew of your race when I found you. The animals you see, they know who you are. I will keep your secret...but what should I do with you?" Louvel sat silently in the chair, what would she do? Where could she go? She had nothing, she had no one... "Radagast, I don't have anything anymore. No one is left, nothing is left. The orcs…… Our forces were defeated and my family captured... The white beast killed Papa and my mama and sister where captured and he...." She couldn't help but break down at the thought of what had been done to her sister and mother before their death and the fate she narrowly escaped. 

Everything was caving in and for once in her life the answers, her carefully laid out plans, nothing was coming to mind. At her confusion and distress Radagast rummaged inside his brain for a way to help the girl and through his mushroom riddled thoughts he found a solution. "Stay” “What?" "Well you have nowhere to go, no place to be... Stay and help me." Radagast looked at the young girl expectantly. Did she even have a choice? Her family, her friends, her home everything was gone. He offered her shelter, a home... "ok" she said in a small voice. She looked up to see the wizard smiling at her. To him, it seemed like the start of a great companionship. And so, it was. Throughout the years Radagast and her became thick as thieves and not only with Radagast but Gandalf too. He would pass too drink some tea or smoke some Toby. They would trade tales over the fire; he would share his adventures and she would share the legends of her people. Gandalf and Radagast became her family and time seemed to pass without consequence. Her heart slowly mended as she helped Radagast keep at bay the evil that was lurking in his beloved forest. She had found a new life as a guardian. She protected everything around the forest and at night she could be heard singing in mourning for the loss of her people. Time was slowly filling the gaping hole in her chest and preparing her for the adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Off with a Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is an experiment I have been writing on creating a whole background for something that was ignored slightly in a book. It spun out of bounds and ended up writing a story about skinchangers cause they are not really talked about and have always been curious. I hope you enjoy!!!  
> Comment, kudos, share!!!
> 
> Trigger warning as always and I unfortunately do not own the hobbit or any LOTR related stuff.

"Louvel!!! My friend open the door!" She heard from the outside of her little cottage. Radagast and herself had built the cottage in the outskirts of the forest about 100 years ago. She found that patrolling and guarding where easier to do when staying in the border. She could hear her old friend huff and puff outside her door and couldn't help but feel amused. She openned the door and was greeted with a warm smile and a quick hug from the grey wizard. "Gandalf, what a surprise, I was just going out to patrol." "My dear, I can see that." Grandalf observed her quietly. She had grown into a fierce warrior. She wore brown leggings and leather boots. She had a long sleeved green tunic that reached the middle of her thigh and over that a leather vest. She wore fingerless leather gloves. Around her wrists, she no longer wore her chains but some bracelets that both Gandalf and Radagast had gifted to her as a sign of friendship. The golden bracelets covered her scars perfectly and looked beautiful against her slightly tanned skin. Her wild and wavy hair reached her waist and was the color of silver with some white-ish higlights, much like his beard. In her hair were a few braids here and there, adorned with feathers and colorful clay beads. Her eyes where as sharp as ever. A vibrant amber yellow color that he knew looked fierce in her animal form. Time had not changed her, for her stature and physique was still petite and young looking. Yet he knew she was as strong as an ox, quick like a fox and wise like an owl. On her ears, he could slightly see the golden piercings she always wore. They told her story and her status in her old life. Gandalf broke away from his musings, remembering the urgency in the matter he was dealing with.

"My dear I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, but I fear that it will not be to your liking." He looked at her expectantly with eyes that looked troubled and weary from traveling so far. "Well, it is only fair that I hear you out. You did come all the way here. Come, come; I will make some tea and we will sit by the fire and discuss this." They sat down by the fire after she had prepared the tea and she studied the old wizard. Something laid heavily in his mind and she did not like it one bit. Gandalf was the synonym of happiness to her and seeing him so serious worried her. "Louvel, you remember the tragedy that happened in Erebor. Yes, I think I told you about this. The dragon that resides underneath the mountain is troubling me. If darker powers get their hands on that wyrm it would spell great danger for middle earth." Louvel stared at him confused, he wanted her to slay a dragon? Gandalf quickly noticed her look and added: "We must embark on a quest for us to be able to get close to the dragon and will be helping others too." "You are helping dwarves aren't you, old man." she huffed. She knew of the dwarves of Erebor and the desolation that Smaug brought upon the mountain. "Gandalf, you know very well dwarves don't like outsiders.... and I don't particularly care for them as much as you may think. Greedy bunch you know...they don't care for anything except their rocks and things." Louvel was rambling and Gandalf was getting annoyed and an impatient wizard is a horrible thing. "Young lady, push those prejudices aside because I need you on this quest and that is final." Louvel was startled and silenced immediately. She looked at Gandalf in shock. He had never really talked to her that way... well maybe once or twice; but it was always startling. He would not give up until she said yes and she knew that for a fact. With a great big exasperated sigh she said: "What use will I have on this quest Gandalf?.... If I am going with you I need to know how I am going to get into it." She said with a small grin. Gandalf let out a hardy laugh and said: "On the way I shall explain your role. Now we should send a bird to Radagast explaining our predicament and your absence." Seeing her worried look he added quickly: "Do not fret my dear, Radagast can handle the forests well and I fear that you will be a very important member of this quest." 

They doused the fire and stepped outside. She grabbed her things on her way out, and with one last look at her small cottage she said goodbye to the only place she had called home for the last 200 years or so. Louvel nodded and called for her falcon with a shrill whistle. The large bird landed on her forearm. She cooed at it and spoke softly. "There you are Ash, go to Radagast. Tell him Gandalf has a dire need of my help and that I will go with him on his quest. Also, tell him to be careful and to go easy on the mushrooms. Godspeed." The hawk seemed to understand its dismissal and flew away as quickly as it could. "Well then, I guess we should be going Old Man. I already had a travel pack set for my patrols so I really don't need anything else." Gandalf looked at her and said quietly: "You need a mount darling. The dwarves will not take kindly to a..." She cut him off with a look. " I think I know what I am doing; when I get to where we are going I will change and ride with you. I am tiny and that horse is strong enough. Plus, I know for a fact that he likes me more than he does you." Gandalf sighed. "Fine. Come on, you shall have a very important role to play." Louvel smiled at her victory and started to make her way towards the wizard.

Many hours into their journey she regretted her decision and really wanted a mount. She had been walking for too long in her animal form and she still was weary form their last conversation. He had explained her role and although she agreed it was necessary, she was not very happy. What was that wizard thinking? Helping 13 dwarves slay a fire breathing dragon. Not only that, he had to involve a poor hobbit in his shenanigans. She knew from her schooling that hobbits where very peaceful and nature loving creatures. Why on earth would he involve a poor hobbit? She would act as their scout and guide them through the harsh forest terrain. Not only that, she would ensure the company and the hobbit's safety... but especially the hobbit and the line of Durin. She was not only a guide but a protector and if anyone of them died she would feel very deeply about it. She wasn't sure she was liking the lives of others on her hands again...not after everything. Not after her sister and mother. She had once been the pride of her people, both her and her sister. Yet, when the orcs came they could not protect anyone. She shook her head to get the negative thoughts out of her head. Her earrings and beads clinked a bit, gaining Gandalf's attention. 

Gandalf knew Louvel was worried, the skin-changer had been unsure of herself ever since her people's destruction. He remembered a time when he had heard of the fierceness of the young skin-changer who lead the armies of her people. He had heard through others that they, Louvel and her sister, were an inseparable team. Her sister was the diplomat, she was a natural born leader and even though she was the youngest she was the one destined to be the queen. He remembered the gossip that caused and the outrage the sisters provoked at the time. Every kingdom heard of the news no matter how far. The things people would say. But Gandalf knew the reason for this weird situation. The oldest sister had the gift of a wise and strategic mind. She is patient, she was calculating and she had vision. She knows exactly how to execute team tactics and solo missions. She was the leader of the militia, she commanded the army, the guards, the security and she was the best at it. She would design the training, the strategies that every clan would do. The order of every guard passed through her and she evaluated everything. Weapons, armors, every detail that involved the guards or the war clans. Most called her a pain, but they knew that thanks to her scrutiny everything would run smoothly. Those sisters were destined for remarkable things, yet the Valar seemed to have other plans. Painful plans for the oldest. 

By the time Gandalf was done with his musings they had reached the border of the Shire. He looked toward her and nodded. She saw him nod at her and rolled her eyes. Of course, she knew she had to change back. Warmth spread through her limbs as she felt herself morphing into her human body. She remembered the first times she shifted, the fire that burned through her body and the nakedness. Thank god for Radagast and his spells, her clothing would stay and change with her and no more embarrassing problems would arise for her. These spells were common back home but now, there were only the maiar who knew them. If only she had paid more attention she would have at least known the words to those spells. She stood tall and proud. "Where shall we meet Gandalf?" "Well.... I am going to get the hobbit and then the dwarves. We will meet there for dinner as you know, maybe after sunset. Over that hill, big green round door. It will have a rune on it." He pointed toward a small green door in the distance. She looked at him and smiled. He knew she liked her freedom and he always respected that. "Alright I'll be taking a nap and basking in this glorious sun." "No wolves in the shire" said Gandalf exasperated. "I know old man...I know. Good luck getting your burglar. Hope he doesn't faint on you." She said as she ducked the staff that was playfully aimed at her head. With that she walked off into the shire looking for a warm cozy hill to soak up the sun. 

Everything was so beautiful and green. Louvel could feel that everything just seemed to be at peace with the folk. She could smell the crisp fresh cut grass and a river rushing through without disturbance. This was almost like home. She found a hill near Bag End that was quite apart from the others and laid there taking in her surroundings and eventually falling asleep. She would not miss Gandalf, she would wake up with his scent. After all that walking and hearing the old wizard drone on and on about his fireworks, it was not a surprise she was exhausted. She remembered the first time she saw Gandalf. He looked a little disheveled, but honestly... After living with Radagast for so long nothing could really surprise her anymore. Radagast... She wondered how he was doing... Silly old brown wizard. She swept off into sleep with the thought of wizards on her mind and the smell of nature filling her senses.


	3. Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEllo again! Hope you enjoyed tha last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one. I love writing her interactions with Gandalf. This chapter was a little harder to write but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This story will eventually contain a lot of triggers and violence so be warned.  
> Thanks for the Kudos and Love!!!!

She had fallen into a deep sleep!!!! She promised Gandalf she would be there and now it was dark and she was sooooo late. She ran over hills trying to reach Bag End as fast a humanly possible. Her short legs travelled quickly, one in front of the other towards the green door. Through the window she could see there was quite a commotion and she could hear Gandalf raising his voice and using his magic. As she felt the magic pass over her, she felt her nerves go on alert. Was he in danger? She quickly knocked on the door and everything went quiet inside. What had just happened in there? Louvel strained her ear, she could hear a pin drop in the deafening silence. 

Thorin Oakenshield was not a happy dwarf right now. The wizard wanted to take the hobbit on this quest and it seemed there would not be a way out of it. His persistence had culminated with the wizard rising and basically forcing his decision on to all of them. He had given Master Baggins the contract and after reading it he proceeded to faint. Thorin did not understand why he needed this hobbit. "Ah, that is our scout." said Gandalf as he slowly tip toed his way to the window and checked to see who was there. A scout, the wizard thought it was necessary but Thorin did not want to involve anyone else in this quest. Although having a scout on the quest could save them from some dangers, for he would not have to send people up ahead and separate the group. Thorin Oakenshield sat in his chair thinking about this scout Gandalf had also insisted on bringing when he heard a very feminine and energetic voice enter the house. "Gandalf is everything alright? I felt your magic outside the little house and I thought something might have gone wrong." By now all the dwarves were looking out into the hallway to see a petite figure wearing what seemed to be hunting clothing and a grey cloak. Her hood was down and he could see that her hair was a greyish-whiteish color. It reached her hips and as she moved he could hear a little clink from some beads she had in her hair. Her long locks were adorned with small thin braids that were scattered through her hair with feathers and beads. She couldn't have been taller than Thorin...but then it made sense that a scout would be small. She had twin long knives on her and it seemed that on her person she had a lot of other things, if he could judge her stance properly. He snapped out of his thoughts when Gandalf reassured her: "Ah, my dear Louvel. Always so protective; you are late by the way." He said as he winked at her. She scowled at Gandalf. "Of course, I am protective. I must be; who is going to get you out of trouble if not me...and besides I wasn't late. I arrived precisely when I meant to." At that Gandalf gave a hearty chuckle and gently lead her into the makeshift meeting room. "Well lads, here is the scout I was talking about. Her name is Louvel; not only is she a great scout and tracker but she is a war expert." All the dwarves were looking at her. Curiosity could be seen in their eyes, although how much of it could be different for all of them. "They say that you are the best around, yet the wizard did not mention it would be a small woman. This quest is not for protecting you lass and..." The bald bulky dwarf was quickly silenced by a knife landing just above his head in the column behind him. "Yes well; the wizard did warn me about your prejudices...Yet not about how small the men that I would have to baby sit were." Sharp amber eyes narrowed down on the bald dwarf and sent shivers down every member's spine. She looked like a predator trying to leap onto her prey. Dwalin looked at the knife above his head and smirked. She had a spark in her and it seemed that she had brass balls too. Attacking a dwarven warrior while being surrounded by other dwarves. She was studying him and Dwalin knew it. She knew he was a threat to her. He looked quietly at Thorin, if played right she would be an immense help in protecting Thorin and the lads... or the soft footed pansy burglar, he thought. Thorin looked at his right-hand man and Dwalin nodded at him in approval. 

Thorin sighed heavily. This seemed like a bad idea. She looked untamed and absolutely feral but he had to remain civil. Her sharp and cold words created a very dense atmosphere around them. Gandalf was going to force her on this quest and there was nothing he would be able to do about it once that blasted wizard got it into his head and it seemed Dwalin approved. "Yes well, I would appreciate it if you would not hurt my men." Thorin said sternly. For the first time, she had a good look at who would be the leader of this company. He was very majestic looking and had an air of royalty around him. He also seemed a little bit arrogant, yet what had really caught her attention where his blue eyes. They were filled to the brim with loss and pain, she wondered if her eyes looked the same. "Well, if you would heed my advice then. Don't underestimate my abilities, I have roamed middle earth for quite some centuries now and promise that I have much more experience not only in scouting but in war itself than any of you in here." At that, murmurs started to go around the table. Murmurs she did not appreciate and decided were not worth her time. Thorin kept his eyes fixed on her. What the hell was she on about. More wars than anyone here? He would not believe it. "Where is the hobbit???" she called above the murmuring of the dwarves. They looked at her and a young blonde one answered her. "Well just before you came in he proceeded to faint in the middle of that floor over there. Ya see Bofur here couldn't keep his mouth shut and mentioned the dragon." She looked at the young dwarf and then to the hobbit on the floor. "I should have placed a bet against you, wizard." She said as she passed Gandalf and picked up Bilbo Baggins from the floor. "Well, I guess I'll put him on a chair over there and you deal with him Gandalf. I'll come back here afterwords."she said as she looked at the dwarves."I do believe introductions are in order."

Once she had placed the hobbit in a chair, she patted Gandalf's shoulder and went back to the meeting room, she looked out at all the dwarves. There were many of them and in her mind, she was already seeing the scouting patterns she would have to run to keep such a big group safe. She decided that maybe being friendly would be a good approach for them. "Well, lets start shall we. I am Louvel, Guardian of the Woods. You are?" She looked at them expectantly, amber eyes glowing as they searched the dwarves faces. "I'm Fili" the blonde one said"and I'm Kili, at your service" said a dark haired beardless dwarf. She guessed they were brothers. "This is Nori, Ori and I am Dori at your service." Star for hair, a little squinty one and a gruff looking one. "Dwalin" the one with the knife above him. Huge war hammer on him and maybe two axes. "Balin" old sweet looking one "Oin" ear trumpet "Gloin" Red head "Bifur" axe head " Bofur" funny hat "Bombur" fat red head... She had followed the introductions easily. Looking at each in turn when they said their names yet the leader had not formerly introduced. Though it was not needed for she had heard the deeds of the grumpy dwarf lord at the end of the table. She looked at him expectantly and he sighed: "I am Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, King..." "Under the Mountain... Do you always give your names and titles when meeting new people? If you do you will end up dead sooner or later." Thorin was annoyed, no, Thorin was furious. How dare she. Who does she think she is? "Do you know who you speak to?" cried an outraged Fili. "Yes dwarf, it is precisely because of that that I insist that you, Thorin Oakenshield, should not be giving those away. There are prices on your head and you telling the world who you are will make this quest quite impossible. Especially knowing the enemies that may hunt you." They could all see she was dead serious and remained quiet.

Dwalin stared at her, he felt proud of his earlier judgment. Thorin glared at her, curse his chivalry and manners. It was proper to introduce one self fully, especially if it was a lady... Yet her words could not be ignored. Others will turn to the mountain and may try to hinder them. Though he could not help but think that the silver haired imp was going to get on his nerves rather quickly with that attitude. "Well, it was delightful to see you but I will get going. See you all in the morrow. Tell Gandalf I'll be on the lookout." "Wait, you haven't signed the contract." The dwarf she recognized as Balin said as he waved a contract through the air. She chuckled at the scene. "Don't worry Master Dwarf I don't need contracts nor what those papers promise. I am doing this because Gandalf asked me to and he has my word." Thorin looked at her quizzically, trying to understand the creature in front of him. His eyes trailed after her and before he could get a word in, she had turned to leave. With a final nod of her head and a rather forced smile, she took quick steps and left the hobbit hole. She would sleep outside in her other form and in the morning, she would come back. One last look at the home and the starry sky, and she was off on her way towards the forests and towards sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The early rays of the sun where filtering through the forest canopy. It was very early and Louvel was waking up to the sounds of birds chirping and the warmth of the morning sun. She could hear rustling in the direction of the hobbit hole, the dwarves where waking up. She should start making her way towards them. She stretched her back and her legs gingerly. It would be an enjoyable day, she thought. The air smelled nice and clear which meant that the weather would be excellent for traveling. She changed back to herself and started walking towards Bag end. She adjusted her weapons on her person and put on her cloak carefully. She could hear the dwarves inside the home getting prepared, they were definitely not the definition of stealth. This could be very dangerous. They were too loud; a dragon would definitely hear them. They also smelled strongly, a scent that strong would be easy to sense. She sighed deeply, this quest would be the death of her. 

She reached the entrance of Bag end and saw a small bench to the side and decided that she would rather sit outside rather than join the racket that the dwarves where making in the poor hobbits home. She sat quietly and looked out on the beautiful rolling hills of the shire. It was so peaceful, maybe she should stay here. It would save her a lot of trouble... But Gandalf needed her and he seemed very adamant that she should come. As she dreamt of the possibilities of life in the Shire. She did not notice a certain dwarf approach her. "You are up early." Louvel jumped out of her skin and turned quickly, throwing knife in hand. It was Dwalin, bald head shinning in the early sunlight. "I always wake with the sun. Knowing Gandalf, he is already up too." Dwalin stared at her quizzically. She reminded him of a soldier, she had that seriousness and sharpness in her look, beneath that rather eccentric smile. She was always on alert and it seemed like she would be a very good leader. Yet, she was tiny. She would be about an inch or two under Thorin's size yet she had more weapons hidden on her than he would care to think about. He wondered how she would fight, the reach from those weapons wasn't large. "You don't really use large weapons." Pointed out Dwalin while he studied her. Louvel looked at him surprised, was he trying to start a conversation with her? "Well no Master Dwalin, these are close combat weapons. My knives are used for longer range attacks. I know my strengths and weaknesses. I may be strong but I am no orc nor dwarf. A large weapon would only hinder my fighting style and make me a sitting duck." Dwalin looked at her. He could tell she knew exactly what she was talking about and found her interesting. He would keep an eye on her. He started turning away when he heard: "May I see your hammer?" He turned and looked at her. She was looking at the weapons on his back. "I have heard that dwarves use heavy weapons with a very fortified style of fighting. You keep low to the ground like a bear." Dwalin's eyebrows rose. He nodded and handed her his War Hammer. Unaware that Thorin had been looking at the interaction. "Excellent craftsmanship, it is beautifully balanced. A little too heavy for my style of fighting but with strength this hammer will turn heads into dust." She was observing the hammer intently as if studying and learning every detail of the weapon. He had his reservations about the lass but he could see that helpless she was not, this would turn out better than he thought it would. Yet he could not trust her fully, he did not know who or what she was and that gave him an anxious feeling. Dwarves would forever be a stubborn and mistrustful race. "Maybe someday I will see you use this beauty." She said when she handed him the large hammer back. " Maybe lass, maybe." Dwalin said, and with a nod he left to find the ponies. Protecting the Durins was a priority and even though he knew they could protect themselves he could not shake the feeling that something was bound to happen to them; she would be of help. She looked on and saw him turn down the hill.

More dwarves excited the home, after a short Good Morning to her they would leave in the direction that Dwalin had gone too. She decided that maybe following them would be a promising idea. She started down the hill when she felt someone reach out for her. She turned quickly towards a startled Thorin. He had his hand outstretched and was looking at her curiously. That is definitely not normal, he thought. He could sense something different but could not pinpoint exactly what it was. She was no elf, she was not human, but she was not hobbit... he had no idea what she was and it was bothering him more than it should. Yet after seeing her interactions with Dwalin he knew that she would be a good asset to the company. He wanted to see her in action and see exactly to what extent was her knowledge. He couldn't risk the safety of the company and had to make sure she would not be a burden in the journey. "We have no mount for you my lady, I think you should ride with me so you do not hinder anyone else." He said seriously. She narrowed her golden eyes and coldly said: "I promise you master Dwarf, I will not hinder anyone in this quest. I will ride with Gandalf. His horse is big enough and I am small enough not to be a nuisance for it. I suggest you stop treating me as baggage for it will get us nowhere and nothing." She quickly turned and continued her way towards the others. She was fuming. Who the hell did he think she was and who the hell does he think he is. Hindrance, she was no hindrance. Arrogant dwarf was going to get himself killed with that attitude. A disgruntled Thorin was left staring in her direction, as she quickly stomped down the hill. 

She found the company saddling their ponies and getting them ready. "Hey there Missus scout!" the hatted dwarf said joyfully towards her. Bofur she believed he was called. "Hello to you too." She quietly answered as she walked passed him towards Gandalf's chestnut horse. She was always more at ease around animals and she felt her current annoyance simmering down as she patted the horse. "We are going ta be leaving soon lass, are you going to ride with someone?" The hatted dwarf was sweet enough so she decided that she would be nice to this dwarf, it wasn't his fault his oh so great leader was an arrogant ass. "Yes, I will ride with Gandalf. That way I don't trouble anyone. I always ride with him anyway." Bofur nodded his head. She observed them quietly as they busily double checked their ponies, they where all ready and Gandalf was approaching them quickly... but there was no Bilbo Baggins anywhere. "Ummm... where is the hobbit?" she said looking around the ponies. "It seems our burglar isn't coming." said Fili as he mounted his pony. "I wager he will." answered Kili. At the word wager everyone started placing bets, even Gandalf placed one. Kili turned to Louvel: "What about you?" "What about me?" Are you going to bet on him or against him?" he said cheerfully. "Well, I don't know. My first impression was of him fainting so I would say no...but Gandalf seems to be hell bent that he will come and wizards are rarely wrong. I guess I wager he will come." She searched through her bag, took some coins and gave it to Kili. The dwarf pony procession started and one look from Gandalf told her to get on his horse. She decided to walk to the horse and nimbly she sprung upon it. She sat behind Gandalf comfortably as the dwarves stared at her openly. She could hear Gandalf puff out a “show off” under his breath. The dwarves observed her as if she were not natural, she was smaller than them and yet she jumps like a rabbit. A snort escaped her lips, she looked behind her and could see the dwarfs making their way on the ponies. All murmuring to each other and gossiping about what they just observed. It was a ridiculous sight. "What are you giggling on about?" Thorin Oakenshield said as he was trotting beside them. "Dwarves look funny on these mounts." she stated simply as she sobered. He raised an eyebrow at her while she blatantly turned herself and ignored him. What would she know about dwarvish mounts, he huffed to himself. He gave a heavy sigh; he could tell there was more to her than meets the eye, she gave him an uncertain feeling. As he settled himself more comfortably on his horse he pushed her out of his thoughts. One look over his Company and Thorin signaled for all of them to move out and to follow the wizard out of the shire. Their quest was beginning.


	5. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you like this chapter. I loved writing her and bilbo so expect that more in the future. The last chapter was interesting to write. Was more puzzling and decided to go for a caring and motherly louvel... I think I like that for her. 
> 
> Lots of love!!! Comment, kudos, share!

She had been riding out of the shire with Gandalf at a dreadfully slow pace. She wondered how Radagast was doing, had Ash reached him well? She knew that Ash would be following her after he delivered the message but she wasn't sure if he was near enough for her to whistle and get him. She needed an enjoyable conversation that wasn't with Mister Brood or Gandalf. She loved Gandalf but his riddle speaking sometimes made her want to hit him. She looked out over the dwarves and smiled, they were spirited and it seemed like most of them where enjoying their march on the ponies. She heard a rustle and quickly tugged Gandalf's cloak and whispered: "Something is coming." Gandalf turned to look at her and simply cast a look on Thorin. She sighed heavily, she could hear the sound was gaining on them and she turned to the dwarf she thought was Balin. He was the oldest and seemed the wisest of all the company. "Master Balin, something is catching up to us and at an alarming speed." Thorin looked at her, what on earth was she on about. He could hear nothing nor see anything behind him... and why was she addressing Balin instead of him. He was the leader, not Balin. He looked at Balin and the old dwarf shrugged. "We continue, I don't think anything threatening would come from the Shire." Thorin said. She looked at him sharply and was about to say something when she heard a faint "Wait!!!" in the distance. She looked quickly towards the direction and sniffed the air. Thorin looked at her, and was extremely puzzled, yet when he looked at Gandalf for answers he was looking at her as if she had all the answers in the world. Louvel could hear the voice of someone she had not heard and soft quick footsteps. She could smell the faint smell of the hobbit hole she had recently visited. She let a small smile slip at Thorin and said: "I do believe the hobbit will be joining us shortly." He looked at her and glared, how was she able to know that? That small creature would be too occupied with his home to come. Suddenly steps where heard in the distance. "Wait, wait!!!!" was heard. The hobbit appeared behind them as they stopped the ponies. He rushed towards them and went straight to Balin, contract out and about. "I signed it." He said proudly of himself. As they discussed his traveling arrangements, Louvel took the moment to observe the hobbit. He looked like a jittery thing, there was no doubt she would have to help the little guy. Suddenly the hobbit was placed on a pony by Fili and Kili. He looked startled and very scared of the animal. Thorin gave the signal and they started to move on. As they moved, bags of coins flew in the air and one landed on her head. Fili and Kili snickered as Louvel glared in their direction. Fili and Kili stared at her worriedly. Had they insulted her or offended her. Then as quickly as she could, she cast a quick look around and then stuck her tongue out at them. Fili and Kili snickered at this. She seemed very harsh and cautious to them but they felt assured that she would be a very great companion on this journey...If not only to see if they could get on her nerves. 

She looked at the hobbit again, he was sneezing and clearly was not having a merry time on the pony. "Stop, Stop! I forgot my handkerchief." he screamed to Gandalf. Everyone turned and looked at him. Bofur threw him some scrap off his shirt as the company continued its way. Gandalf was speaking to him that he had to deal with much more than a missing handkerchief; yet Louvel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The hobbit looked troubled on the horse and Louvel could not take the look he had on his face. She had seen a similar face on her sister when they were trying to get her to ride a horse as well. Neige always liked to fly but that day she had a broken wing and she had to ride. She was so young and the horse was huge. They had ridden for a while when Balin spoke up. "Something wrong Miss Louvel?" "Not really, why?" she asked curiously. "Well, you have been looking at the hobbit for a while and it seems like you want to go over there." She looked at him cautiously and then at the hobbit. She sighed deeply and said: " Hobbits are very classy people you know. They find many things improper or hasty.” She said deep in though as she looked at the poor hobbit. Each time the horse made a sound or a twitch Bilbo would be startled. She looked at Balin and said: "Do you think he will be offended if I offer him my assistance. We didn't meet yesterday...so..." Balin looked at the small woman. She had a good heart in her yet he could see that when she looked at the hobbit there was a layer of pain and nostalgia hidden within her looks. He thought for a while and answered with a small smile:"You should go about it gently, lass. But I do think your assistance would be better than having him fight his pony all the way to Erebor." She nodded and turned towards Gandalf who had been observing her since the hobbit joined. "I'll be back." she said to him as she jumped off the horse. She whispered a thank you towards Gandalf's mount and waited for Bilbo to catch up to them. She saw that the pony was agitated and soon would try to buck the hobbit off so she started speaking to the pony in a soft whisper:"Come here girl, come on. Keep calm and I will help you." The pony stopped her step in midair and looked at Louvel with what seemed to be surprise. The Pony trotted a little faster towards her and when in front of her lowered its head in a form of reverence. The dwarves were all looking at her, some with fascination, others with mistrust. Thorin wondered what she was doing. It seemed she talked to the animal yet he did not understand the words she said for they sounded like a soft whisper on the wind. It's sound sweet and pure. Louvel reached for the pony while the hobbit wondered what she was doing. She looked at the pony in the eye and said: "My friend, I know you fear him but the movements you make are even more frightening to him. He has never ridden before and is terrified, he is also my friend. Please be gentle and I will reward you greatly, I promise." The pony looked at her and inclined her head; Louvel could hear the pony accepting her plea and she smiled. Louvel straightened up and looked at the hobbit. "Hello there! I am Louvel, the scout." She said with a big smile on her face. Bilbo straightened up on the pony. "Master Baggins, Miss Louvel. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled warmly and looked at the pony. "Now, Master Hobbit, you must be gentle with her for she is almost as afraid of you, as you are afraid of her." she held Bilbo's hands gently and lowered them to where the reins were looser and comfortable for the pony. "If you want, I may ride with you." Bilbo looked at her and the dwarves around them. They were looking at her curiously. Bilbo looked at her as he considered her offer. Had she seen the fear on his face? He did not know what to do, he had no idea how to ride but it was improper for him to ride with an unknown lady. He mulled the idea in his head and finally decided that his safety came first to propriety. "I would really be thankful if you did." said the hobbit nervously. The others had kept their march but where still looking back at the interaction. She smiled and said:"Scoot back a little please." She looked towards the pony and spoke to her sweetly:"May I ride you?" The pony looked at her and answered a low neigh that she heard as a "Yes, my lady." Louvel got on the pony in front of the hobbit and after a quick thank you, caught up to the group. 

Thorin was very confused and so where the others. The only ones who seemed to understand what was happening where Balin and Gandalf, yet their faces where different. Balin looked on with a smile while Gandalf looked on with pride and sadness. Gandalf remembered the young battered girl that came to be Radagast's ward. Cold and distant, time had done its part yet left her with nostalgia and insecurities that only herself could explain. Thorin pushed his pony forward toward Gandalf. "Wizard, might I have a word?" Gandalf looked at him and stared in a beckoning way, Thorin took it as a sign to continue for he had suspicions and did not like being in the dark about their scout. "The scout..." "Louvel" Gandalf interrupted. "Yes, Louvel. She seems to be using elven witchcraft with the horse. I feel that I cannot trust someone who seems more elf than anything else. She is as limber, and her senses as keen and whatever it was she was whispering to the animal sounded like the sing song language of those pointy eared bastards." Gandalf could see Thorin was working himself up into a storm. "Master Oakenshield, she is no elf. You can trust me in this. She is of a race long forgotten in middle earth. They were once the children of Yavanna, so she has a very strong affinity for nature and especially animals. I can assure you all of your suspicions are unwarranted for." Thorin looked at him and tried to make sense of his words. "What is she Gandalf?" Gandalf shot him a suspicious look and discreetly looked at Louvel. She was teaching the hobbit the basics of riding while the others listened and watched. She trotted the pony with a gentle but firm hand. Thorin could see the wizard's eyes soften when he looked at her. Maybe she was also a Maiar or maybe she was related to the wandering man. Gandalf broke the silence: "What she is she must tell you herself. Her story, who she is, is a very personal matter. Although I suggest you treat her with the utmost respect. You never know who or what she turns out to be." This Gandalf said a little louder, intending that the other dwarves heard him. He did not want them prying on her personal matters, yet he knew that her secrecy would rouse suspicion. A small hint of who she may be might just cause them to treat her with a little more curiosity instead of suspicion. He could see that most of them although curious, held doubt about both the girl and the hobbit. It surprised him when Dwalin had approached her that morning. It seemed that the warrior sensed something about her that made him more trusting towards her. He had been giving her curious looks, yet the suspicion remained as a lining. Thorin's right hand man almost deemed her fit and necessary. She and the hobbit would prove their worth, he knew. But he could not help but defend her, he was always a little protective over her. She was one of his dearest friends.

Louvel heard what Gandalf told Thorin and smiled. She caught up with Gandalf and offered him a smile and a wink as a thank you. She knew the dwarves were weary of her yet she could not bring herself to care enough for it to bother her. She had been keeping her senses focused on her surroundings while Bilbo chatted alongside Ori, who seemed interested in the little hobbit's way of life. "Bilbo, I am going to move upfront. Is that alright with you?”, she said looking towards Thorin who was speaking with Balin and Dwalin. He followed her gaze and nodded, he knew her job was important. She would keep them safe...he hoped. She trotted near Thorin and softly cleared her throat. They turned towards her. She held herself proudly, chin up and her eyes sharp. "It is almost sun down and I know we will be making camp soon. Where would you like it to be?" Thorin stared at her quizzically and quickly shared a look with his men. Balin smiled at her and Dwalin gave Thorin a small nod. He sighed and said. "There is an out crop of stones on that hill, we make camp there." She narrowed her eyes and looked at the outcrop they were approaching in deep thought. Her mind was racing with possibilities. It was high enough to have a cliffside and provide an unobstructed view. The stones would shield them from the wind and they could make a fire without being seen. They would be blind on one side do to the large rocks but she could keep a good radius with her senses to at least clear that area. The positives outweighed the negatives. Yes, it would do for tonight. She looked at Thorin and nodded her head. "I shall make a perimeter when we get there and see if there is danger." she told him and fell back near Ori and the wizard so that Bilbo could continue his conversation. Thorin, was looking at her in disbelief. She had not realized she had spoken her reasoning out loud for the three of them to hear and it seemed she remained oblivious. He looked at Dwalin and saw that he had a very small smirk on his face. "Good head on her shoulders that one, strong willed too. I think she will be good; it is the halfling that has me worried." Said Balin and Dwalin grunted in response. With a satisfied humph, Thorin guided the company to the stony cliff area to make camp and sit by a warm fire.


	6. Hunting and Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Some action finally, dont know if I did a good fight but I hope you enjoy it! Loved finally giving her more backstory; i think I will later darken it up a lot more but for now this will be her intro for the guys! Lots of love and thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Share,comment,kudos!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and some music  
> Song: Safe and Sound , Taylor Swift

They had reached the rocky outcrop by sundown and had made camp rather quickly. Everyone in the company had a job and did so diligently. Louvel occupied herself with the ponies and specifically the sweet mount she had ridden. She made sure Mirtle was doing well and gave her to Bilbo so he could place her with the other ponies. He had been observing how she cared for the animals and whispered sweet nothings to them in a language he had never heard. "I have already prepared her for her rest. She is very at ease; just guide her to an area close to the other ponies but put her near the tree line, it seems she likes to keep company with us." she told the hobbit. "Alright... Wait, where are you going? What should I say if they ask for you?" cried the hobbit behind her as she made her way towards the woods. She looked back at him and told him: "Tell them I have gone to do my job and that I will go to camp once I finish." she smiled and disappeared into the woods. Bilbo stood there and stared after her. She had been engulfed by the trees yet he thought that the last flicker he saw of her was not her at all. He shook his head and walked towards the company. Balin was settled near the fire and saw the hobbit coming back. He could sense that he felt more reassured with Louvel than with the dwarves but he could not see her anywhere near the hobbit. "Laddy, where is the lass?" Bilbo looked at him and said: "She went off to do her job... whatever that is. She said she would come when done." Balin nodded. "She has gone to make a perimeter." The hobbit looked at him with fearful eyes. "What if she gets attacked or something?" Bilbo said quite startled. That made the dwarves start discussing her, particularly the young ones. Meanwhile Louvel found herself running the perimeter. She had run at least a mile. She could smell something fowl in the air and decided that she would follow it. She was certain that whoever was around did not have good intentions. A strong stench hit her. She recognized the smell quickly and turned towards it. It was close to the camp but in her complete opposite direction. She dug her paws into the ground and sped off towards the danger.

Back in the camp, the dwarves where still discussing Louvel and her safety. They sat by the fire eating some supper Bombur and Bofur had made. "I don't know. I think that whatever is out there should fear her. She seems quite skilled." said Kili. Fili nodded a little but added: "She is fierce but she is also very small. A powerful opponent could easily do her in I bet. Those weapons are light and short. She has to get close to the enemy to strike a powerful blow." Ori looked at them and then Bilbo. "Maybe someone should have gone with her." Balin looked at the younglings and finally said: "I think she won’t be done in so easily. She seems to have a sharp mind. Sometimes brute strength is not what gives an advantage, ya know. Someone with a good head will quickly asses the situation and find solutions. Though I also feel she should not be alone." Thorin looked at his company around the fire discussing the lady scout. Thorin looked at Gandalf, the wizard did not seem disturbed by the missing girl. "Gandalf", he said loudly causing everyone in the company to look at him. "You do not need to tell me what she is but I need to know if she is skilled. A woman alone in the woods, without anyone to help is not favorable." Gandalf looked at the dwarf while he puffed on his pipe. "Are you worried, Master Oakenshield?" Thorin narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't want to have to go to save her. We don't need another burden." Gandalf sighed and nodded. "Fine I will tell you of her skills but no more." The dwarves settled around the fire, looking at Gandalf while Bilbo moved to sit beside the wizard. They where all curious about her. The older members of the company felt that she should not be here and looked worried. The younger members where merely curious about who and what she was. Thorin stared expectantly as Gandalf cleared his throat in thought. "Well I suppose I will tell you how I met her... which was a spectacular display of how cunning that brat is." He shook his head and got ready to tell this particular memory. A memory he held dear to his heart, for it was the day he met one who he saw as a daughter. In the distance Gandalf could hear a shrill whistle which he recognized as hers. She was calling to Ash for some reason. He looked out onto the forest with a small tinge of worry but knew he had to trust what she was doing. He puffed at his pipe, took a deep breath and started his tale.

"She is the adoptive daughter of a very dear friend of mine. The first day I met her she was such a young thing.... Well at least for her people's standard. Yet you could see something in her eyes and feel in her presence that she was a force to be reckoned with." At this remark, he chuckled and shook his head. "She guards the forest, master dwarves, and is the one that deals with intruders in the outskirts. She fights off orcs and wargs that try to enter the territory of my friend you see. She also beats up bandits and ties them to trees." He said, laughter in his voice. The company stared at him. "She does this alone?" asked Balin. Gandalf looked at him: "Yes master Balin. She is not only a skilled scout and guide, but she is one of the fiercest warriors I have known. She has seen many battles and has fought many orcs. She has faced a lot of struggle." He said with a far away look. "Anyway, the day I met her was quite exciting if I do say so myself. I had entered my friend’s domain, he had sent for me for he needed advice on our scout. The thing was, he did not tell me of her presence and he forgot to tell her of mine." Bilbo let out a gasp and Gandalf chuckled. "What is it?" Said Gloin confused. Gandalf looked at Gloin and grinned: "Her job is to dispose of intruders and I was one that day." Thorin snorted, "she did not do a decent job then." he murmured under his breath. Gandalf glared at the king, not appreciating his sass. "Anyhow, Before I had arrived she had tracked a group of orcs riding in her forests and she had disposed of that pack as per usual. When she encountered me, she was not in the best moods, if I do say so myself. I was getting to my friend’s house when she appeared. I remember she did not stop to negotiate or even question who I was. She charged right in there! She attacked me directly, which at the time I thought was silly. Attacking an opponent head on without knowing anything." Gandalf looked out into the forest, so much time had passed since then. The dwarves looked at him curiously, it was Ori who broke the silence and Gandalf's thoughts. "What did she do? You are a wizard, it would be easy to dispatch of her... or at least calm her down." Gandalf laughed out loud. "Yes, indeed I would have been able... If I would have realized that she had felt my presence and magic. She has a mind like no other I have encountered. Senses keen as a wolf's, she could smell me a mile away and she can feel the magic in the air. She feels how it shifts around and weaves around all of us. This made me a very trackable opponent. Not only did she physically overpower me, once I started using magic against her it was as if she knew what was coming. I did not know at the time that she could sense it." He looked around at the dwarves, they looked like children listening to a grand tale. "That little devious scout had me turning in circles while I threw spells and enchantments at her. It was not until it was too late that I realized that she had trapped me. I remember she stood in front of me and smiled." 

"That smile literally was the beginning of everything because in her hand she had a rope and before I realized what was happening she had pulled on it, climbed a tree and dropped herself to the ground. Next thing I know I am upside down hanging from a tree. In my distraction and frustration, she had somehow managed to lead me into her trap and hang me, thank the gods my friend sensed my magic and came to check on me. The state he found me in was enough to have him laughing for the whole week." He emptied his pipe and looked straight at Thorin. "She is very smart and strong. Loyal to a fault once you gain her respect; I trust her with my life and she will not lead you stray. Especially since I have listed her duties quite explicitly. She knows exactly what she has to do." Thorin stared at the wizard while the other dwarves nodded and went to sit or lay around the fire. He still felt suspicious, the importance of keeping what she was a secret worried him. Was she a risk, was she a danger to them. He mulled the wizard’s words and decided that he would keep a closer eye on her but that her judgment would be considered... a little. Thorin sat in the distance wondering about the scout and searching his mind for answers he did not find. 

Louvel was on the hunt, she could smell the orc and knew that it was a scout. Like her, he was also keeping quiet. It seemed that he was stalking someone and she worried that it might be the company. She crouched low to the ground and decided that taking him down painfully was the best option. If he really was a scout his cry would warn others of danger and they would not get to close. She had called in on Ash and sent him on an aerial scout and he had confirmed that there was a small number of orcs lingering back. Louvel thought about her strategy and decided to let him run back to his clan.... but not without giving it enough pain to make it scream. The warning would be clear and her territory established... At least for a while. She looked at Ash flying around above her, took a deep breath and leaped on the unsuspecting orc. An agonizing shriek pierced the forest and the darkness.

An orc cry could be heard in the camp. Poor Bilbo was frightened at the sound. He was giving Myrtle an apple when the sound cut through the trees. He quickly scurried into camp. "What was that?" he asked. FIli and Kili looked at each other mischievously. "Orcs." Answered Kili, Thorin jerked awake as a second scream pierced the air. The company started to wake around them. "Throat cutters; there'll be dozens of them out there. The Lowlands are crawling with 'em." Fili said lowly. Kili moved forward a little and continued: "They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone sleeps. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Bilbo frantically observed the forest frightened and then Gandalf. The wizard was looking towards the direction of the scream, his eyesight following a small dot that flew in the air. He did not take his sight away from it. Thorin rose and made his way towards his nephews. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Kili looked ashamed, "We didn't mean anything by it." "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said as he passed his nephews and stared out into the forest. He could hear Balin calming everyone down with the tales of the battle of Moria. Images flew in his mind as Balin recounted one of the worst experiences of his life. He did not mean to be harsh on them but he needed them to be on alert and ready for attacks on this quest. Losing them was not an option.

Louvel had thoroughly maimed that orc. He gave her quite a struggle though. Once she latched on to him that thing wanted to get free no matter the cost. A good slam against the ground and shaking it around like a rag doll gave her the desired effect of pain, shrieks and horror. Once the thing had gone, she chased it for a while. Tired of running after the orc, she decided to send ash in her stead to track down and report the behavior of the slimy thing. She changed back into her human form as she waited for her hunting companion. She looked at her clothes and once again thanked the Valar a thousand times for Radagast and his enchantments. She would hate to destroy clothes and emerge naked. In her village, they had one family of enchanters that did that for them. She started cleaning herself off and making sure she looked fine. The sound of wind cutting through the air reached her ears and she knew Ash was back. She extended her arm upwards and the bird landed on her leather bracer. The bird nodded its head towards her. "The thing fled towards the pack and they have retreated. There where at least five of them and they rode wargs." "Thank you, Ash, I doubt they will come back." she answered as she started walking towards the camp. "I think they are tracking the dwarves." said the bird that had positioned itself on her shoulder as she walked. "I fear that too. If they would have been just hunting, the whole pack would have been there. But it was only one." she mused. The bird tilted its head in thought. "Maybe it was a recon mission." he said. She stared at her partner. Thorin Oakenshield was very valuable and the quest very lucrative... maybe whoever was ordering these orcs to spy on them wanted this quest ended or worse. "Ash, go to Gandalf. Tell him what has happened and of our suspicions. I will follow soon." Ash nodded and flew away. Louvel sighed as she continued to calmly make her way back. She had a feeling this quest was going to be a disaster. 

Gandalf had been searching the sky for the Bird. He knew that if she was successful in her duties Ash would come in for a report. He sighed deeply and looked towards his companions. They had woken to the screams of orc and the tales that Balin had spun only led to restlessness and some more conversation. They needed rest and Gandalf knew it. He gave a quick look at the hobbit. He was staring deeply into the fire. To afraid to sleep. A squawk was heard nearby and Gandalf turned relieved. Ash was heading their way. "What now?" asked the startled hobbit. The company looked in the direction of the noise and saw a bird of prey flying towards them. Thorin stared and saw that it was a falcon. As it reached them it circled a few times in the air. Gandalf extended his arm and the bird landed on the wizard’s arm. The wizard seemed to be listening to the bird. Soft chippers, clicks and whistles could be heard. It was a few minutes until he released a breath of relief and said: "Well I am relieved for her safety. I shall ponder your theories though. We can't be reckless when dealing with these matters." The falcon flew into a nearby branch and rested. Thorin approached Gandalf. "What was that about?" "Just our scout’s partner in crime. She was sending the information she got of the area and that was her way of telling me she was safe and will be back."

Louvel reached the outcrop and saw that everyone had settled in for the night but seemed restless. Maybe the orc screeching was a little too much. She approached the camp and saw Thorin speaking with Gandalf. She could hear whispers of the conversations and her name but was not really interested in them. She did not need the king's approval. She whistled sharply and Ash flew to her from a nearby branch. The company stared at her; some with relief in their eyes, others with annoyance at her noise. "The land is safe and the dangers have been dealt with properly." she said to the company. Her eyes softened a little as she said, "We should all get some sleep, these travels make us wearier if not well rested." She walked towards the fire, she could feel the eyes of the others on her as she made her way to sit beside Bilbo. As she passed Gandalf and Thorin she nodded her head towards the two and in a teasing voice said, "Especially you, old man. You get grumpy in the morning and I won't be having your sass that early." Gandalf harrumphed loudly at her and soft chuckles could be heard from her. She plopped herself near Bilbo. He was looking at her intently and then at the bird. "I am guessing he is your pet?" he questioned curiously, attracting the attention of those who remained awake. The bird shrieked loudly as if offended and Louvel had to whisper to the bird until it calmed down. The others stared at her while Gandalf laughed. The bird angrily flew towards Gandalf and swooped towards his hat before returning to Louvel's shoulder. She smiled kindly at Bilbo who looked confused. "No, my friend, he is no pet. He is my partner." ".....Partner?" asked a bewildered Ori. She looked at the small dwarf and nodded. "Yes, he is my partner in my outings and lives in my territory. He is a great friend. My people and, coincidentally, my guardian cherish animals and work with them. Ash here has excellent senses and can give me an aerial view of things." She decided that she could be a little honest with the small dwarf. He would not figure out her race and even though he would be curious, he didn’t seem pushy. Ori's eyes brightened at her information. "Your people? Who are they?" Thorin approached her. Blue eyes on hers as he tried to figure her out. "They are my people Thorin, and that is that. Who are your people?" She said sassily before finishing with, "We should get sleep." Her icy tone left no room for discussion and she proceeded to lay herself down on the floor while Ash flew into the trees. The hobbit stared at her and set his bedroll next to her. After a while of looking at the sky and at her, he decided to speak up. "I can't sleep. I really can't." "I promise that everything is safe Bilbo. You can rest easy for I have made a perimeter and got rid of anything that may endanger us." she said gently. This little hobbit reminded her of her younger sister so much. She didn’t hate nature but she certainly would not embrace the wilds as her home either; as she thought of her sister an idea bloomed in her mind. "Bilbo, do you like music?" The hobbit looked at her from his spot and nodded his head absentmindedly at her. "Would a song help ease your nerves?" At this Bilbo turned towards her. "I think it would. Do you know many?" She looked at him and smiled. "I know the many songs of battles, of my ancestors, of nature. You see, legends were sung around a fire and as a child I learned them. For me it was a very pure way of expressing the things we felt and of preserving our culture. There was a song for everything." She was smiling as she said this to the hobbit. The others were listening discreetly to the interaction, some pretending to sleep while others just laid there looking at the sky. Ori being one of the most interested, turned towards her where he lay. Thorin was observing the female in question curiously. She went from occulting her race to sharing bits and pieces of it. He knew that she only trusted Gandalf up until now, did this mean that she was starting to trust them. He could see she spoke to the hobbit more freely. Something in her drove her towards the hobbit and that annoyed Thorin just a bit. 

Louvel was conscious of their stares but did not care. It was her fault that the orc scream had frightened the hobbit into insomnia and she wanted to settle him down. "Here, I will sing my sister's favorite lullaby. It will help, I hope." she said softly as she sat up and positioned herself towards Bilbo. Gandalf was looking at her intently, he saw the nostalgia in her eyes when she saw the hobbit. Bilbo's personality seemed to remind her of Neige. "What is it about?" asked the hobbit. "This song was sung to us when we where children and then until the end of her time. It started when there was war in our village and we had some trouble sleeping but it continued as a safety net for our fears. This song was generally sung before bed." She looked at Thorin, who was staring at her, as if to tell him that she would share some of her secrets. Thorin sat on a stone nearby to listen as he kept watch. Louvel smiled once more at the hobbit, ignoring the sullen king and started her song. A hauntingly and sorrowful voice lifting into the air. Her voice was raw, rich and beautiful. It would not waver, yet all the emotion behind it was palpable...

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
when I said, "I'll never let you go"  
when all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
even when the music's gone  
gone....

Just close your eyes  
the sun is going down  
you'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound

.... Just close your eyes....  
You'll be alright....  
come morning light  
You and I'll be safe... and... sound..."

As she sang she could see many of the dwarves drifting off to sleep. She looked at the hobbit and saw him laying on his side with droopy eyes. He would have gone along splendidly with Neige. She gave a deep sigh at the thought of her sister. She laid on the ground thinking of her family as her eyes slowly dropped and darkness finally took her into sleep's arms. Thorin looked at her, her eyes were cloudy when she sang as if thinking of something so faraway. His mind wandered through the night as he kept watch, wondering what she had lost and the mystery that she was.


	7. Around the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was weird to write, hope you enjoy reading it!

Rain had greeted them that morning. The dwarfs had quickly picked up the camp and mounted the ponies. Louvel was riding behind Gandalf looking out on the dwarves. She sighed... The rain made everything smell stronger and it interfered with her senses. She kept on checking on Bilbo and Myrtle, she could see that both where at ease with each other and she felt pleased. It seemed that the sky was just heaving down water on them. She pulled her cloak closer and felt Ash shake within. He had been hiding in her cloak since the first drop had fallen and he was not getting out. "Ash you really need to get out...or at least stop with the squirming." she said while looking glumly in front of her. A small sorry escaped her cloak and finally the bird stilled. She sighed again, this time attracting the attention of Thorin and Gandalf. Gandalf looked at the scout and laughed while Thorin stared quizzically at her. "Ahhh my dear Louvel, do not fret. This weather will pass." Gandalf offered. She grunted and heard a snicker from beside her. The dwarves kept complaining to Gandalf and Bilbo had engaged in a friendly conversation about the Maiar. Yet Louvel could not bring herself to take interest in the conversation. Rain was not her thing and it was grinding down on her nerves. "Do you not enjoy the rain?" she heard from behind her. The young princely duo was behind her. 

Carefully she turned herself on the horse and leaned against Gandalf's back. She looked at them with narrowed eyes and decided that she would humor them. They looked wet and too worn for someone so young. "Not really. I was not very fond of it, nor was my sister. Although my mother, she loved the rain and prayed for it." FIli looked at her. "Really? Did she go out into it or..." Louvel smiled at him. His attempt to converse with her was adorable and she appreciated it. "Sometimes, when my father would not tell her to behave as her tittle required. She loved the smell of the earth and the noise the rain makes when it falls. She liked the temperature and she loved feeling the drops of rain on her skin as she ran through the forest.... I used to love watching her jump and run. Sometimes I would chase her... but now no more." her head drooped and the prince looked at her. It seemed she had lost her mother... yet he could not help but wonder what she meant of the title her mother held. He looked at her and decided he would share some of himself and see if she would share more. "My father loved storms. He said that it reminded him of battles and forges. He would tell me that storms where mighty giants battling to their death, throwing boulders and mountains at each other." The other dwarves where listening in trying to catch what Fili was trying to do. Louvel raised her head slowly. "That sounds wonderfully epic." "Well he was that kind of dwarf, at least I think so. I was young when he passed so all I remember are the tales he spun and the memories of playing." As he said this he looked her in the eye. "Young one, keep those memories close to your heart. Happy memories keep one alive in the worst of moments. I always think of my mom when it rains because even though it brings me the emptiness of her departure and turns me into a wet dog; I also remember her excitement for it and her." as she said this they could feel that the rain was beginning to light up and finally end. She looked to Fili and said: "Hold on to your happiness because it is the light in this world that will get us through the dark times." Fili stared at her and could not help but see her all at once. She was very wise and now that he thought real hard about it he saw that she maybe was not as young as he thought initially. There was age in her eyes and in the way she held herself. He kept wondering about her when he saw his uncle dismounting the pony. 

"We set up camp here!" Thorin’s voice rose above the rest. They where approaching a burnt-out farm building and Louvel could feel the unease in the air. She hurriedly got of Gandalf's horse and started testing the area. The air smelt of death and fire, there was also something nauseating in the air that she could not identify. With ash still in her arms she approached Balin who was tending to his things. "Ummm. Master Balin, I do not think this place is very good for camp." Balin looked at her and Nori, who was near, as well. "It seems well. The land is flat and it will be easy to keep watch." "Yes, I know, but there is something else. The air, it smells bad, as if something killed and left it to rot. It is not a clever idea. I feel it in my bones." If she would have been in her animal form her heckles would have been raised. Balin was going to reassure her when they started to hear raised voices. Gandalf and Thorin where discussing something very agitatedly when suddenly Gandalf started stomping away from Thorin in the complete opposite direction of the camp. Bilbo walked hastily near Balin and I. "Is everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" Gandalf stomped by as he said:"To seek company of the only one around here who's got any sense." "Who's that?" asked Bilbo innocently. "Myself. Mr.Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day. Louvel come here!" At that everyone looked at Louvel; without hesitation, she was by his side, bird on her shoulders. "My dear keep with them, don't let them out of your sight and if anything happens find me." Louvel nodded her head and turned towards the camp. It seemed Thorin had gotten Bombur started on supper and Louvel was happy. She could eat a cow.

Thorin was speaking to Dwalin and Balin as she approached him. "Might I have a word." The three dwarves looked at her and Balin nodded once. At that she proceeded to speak, much to Thorin's annoyance. "Setting Gandalf off or ignoring his advice is not very wise. This place wreaks of danger and death, I would not make camp here either... But what's done is done. Gandalf has ordered me to stay here with you and I will. As for scouting, I shall send Ash on a round soon before the sun drops." Balin nodded once more and she turned to leave when Thorin cleared his throat. She turned quickly and stared at him with a raised brow. "I did not say I was satisfied with this. I make the decisions and it does not seem as if I have made one." She looked at Thorin exasperated. She did not really dislike him, but she preferred not to deal with him directly for he was stubborn and proud. "I have already gotten the wizard's orders and I will follow through on this task. You have not to worry." Thorin looked at her "Yes I can see that, yet I do believe I have not asked for your opinions in much and yet you come here to give them. Not only this you do not even address me, the leader, with this information. I do not take kindly at being ignored especially by someone who is untrustworthy and hides herself behind cold words and glares." She stood there in shock, as did the others that had witnessed the scene. She did not want to deal with the dwarf lord but decided that nicking this problem in the bud now might save her more painful interactions with this irritating dwarf. She breathed in and fixed her gaze on Thorin. "Listen here dwarf; you may be the leader of this company but you are not my leader. I do as Gandalf asks and if you need something from me I ask that you ask kindly for I am not your slave or a common wench. As for why I address Master Balin instead of you; he has shown me that he is the wisest and most level headed of you lot. My advice and help is welcomed and considered by him without disdain or nonchalance. So, excuse me if I approach the person who seems more reasonable." She took a step back and nodded toward Balin respectfully. She turned and made her way towards the edge of camp and stretched her shoulders, making Ash spread his wings to keep his balance. She placed her hand below the bird and waited for him to get on it. She carefully lifted her arm with Ash on it. "Just a quick scout Ash. Be back by sundown." Ash nodded quickly and left to do some rounds. 

After seeing Ash disappear behind some clouds, she walked towards the fire and plopped down beside the young Ori and Bilbo. They were staring at her; Bilbo scooted closer so he sat beside her. He thought a good distraction might help her and his curiosity since hearing her words with Fili earlier had peaked. "May I ask you something...." Louvel looked at him and nodded. "Well I am very much inclined to know you but I fear that I don't want to offend you...." The small creature trailed off while looking at her with big doe eyes, Ori was also looking at her. She sighed " What do you wan't to know, Master Hobbit?" Bilbo's eyes widened a lot... That was much easier than he expected. "Where are you from?" The other dwarves had stopped and looked at the interaction, they had not expected her to react positively to the boldness of the hobbit; but then again neither did she. He was too much like Neige and those pleading eyes got to her.... really good. She huffed, "Fine, I shall tell you some. I once lived in what is known the Vales of Anduin, although we roamed and habited territories in the misty mountains and almost came to the border of the Mirkwood. The river Anduin passed through and we would use it as we saw fit...especially in summer." They could see in her eyes how she went back to memories far away. A smile pulling at her lips and deep longing in her voice. "My home was beautiful and full of life. The trees tall, the people happy and the animals free. The village was made up of sturdy wooden homes and the different clans had their sigils on their doors and their banners waving proudly in the royal halls. But my favorite place in the entire world was what we called the wall." The dwarves had gathered around and were listening while Bombur cooked merrily over the fire. "The wall???" Ori asked. Louvel nodded. "The wall was what surrounded our main territory, it was our stronghold. Enemies would break like water upon rock. On the wall, there where towers for aerial purposes and on those towers I spent my free time at night. It had the most beautiful view of middle earth, very serene and everything was just perfect when I would stare out at the vastness." "Well lassy, we will pass close to your home, although I have never seen it in my travels. Maybe we can see this wall of yours." said Bofur as he started handing out food. Louvel looked at them as they started going to get their portions, she knew that they would not see anything anymore. She heard Dori shuffle a little towards Gloin and said: "There is nothing that way, caravans have passed there and there has not been anything there for centuries." They looked at her suspiciously and Louvel had to suppress a sigh. She was handed a bowl of soup by Bilbo. "Thanks" "No problem, I am going to take food to the princes. I'll be back." Louvel nodded at him as she saw him pick up two bowls that he had set aside and leave. It seemed the hobbit was looking after her. 

Everyone sat by the fire, warming themselves as they ate. Yet there where no signs of Bilbo. Ash had come earlier and had given her reports of different markings upon the ground that he could not make out, but she did not pay any mind of it. Now she was starting to feel anxious, wat if whatever made those marks got their hobbit. Louvel started to fidget. Where was this hobbit? Thorin was looking at her and could see her anxiety. What was it that made her so, he wondered. The bitter words she had thrown at him earlier still burned the back of his mind. Even though truth rang in her words, his pride would not let him face the facts. She kept fidgeting for a minute or two and let out a sigh. Thorin looked at her "Scout, what is making you so nervous?" he demanded. Louvel looked at him and studied him. Through that gruff facade she could see some worry. "The hobbit is not back. If he does not come back in five minutes I am going to check on him." Thorin grunted and glared at the fire. That hobbit would be the death of him or, in this case, her. For some reason that bothered Thorin more than it should.

"You worry too much. What is it with you and the hobbit?" Bofur added suggestively as he wiggled his brows. Louvel gasped and blushed furiously. "No, it is not like that I swear!!! There is nothing like that going on between us!" "Really, then what's going on lass?" said Dwalin gruffly. Louvel met the dwarves eyes and sighed resignedly. "He reminds me of someone I care about and I have lost. You guys don't understand; ever since you gave him the pony I have been doomed." she said as her head fell towards her hands. "The pony?" questioned a very confused Ori. "Yes, Ori, the pony. You see... my sister Neige. She was not used to being on any type of mount or carriage or anything that moved. The first time we put her on a horse she was so scared she could barely keep a hold of the poor animal." Balin gave a small smile. "He reminds you of her." Louvel nodded. "Yes, they are very similar in personalities. Proper, well mannered, smart and kind. I believe if they would have met they would have been very fast friends.... except for her mischievous streak. If she was not entertained she would be a nightmare; but then again so was I." she looked down to her feet and gave a sad sighed. "He reminds me so much of her. I can't help but to help him, especially when he does the puppy eyes." Her eyes met Balin's who gave her a soft smile and then Thorin. He was looking at her with a look she could not decipher and at that moment she did not mind the way he looked at her. Silence had drifted upon the company until a rustling in the woods put everyone on alert. Fili and Kili burst through. "Trolls!!! They have taken the ponies and we sent Bilbo to get them back but he will need help." They were out of breath and anxiety could be seen on their faces. "To arms" Thorin yelled as they grabbed their weapons and left. Louvel looked to Ash, who was perched on a nearby branch. "Follow them." Ash flew after them while Louvel ran the opposite way.


	8. Trolls

She followed Gandalf's scent, racing to reach him before anything bad could happen. She would not have anymore blood on her hands. She ran frantically through the forest in search of the wizard, her heart racing along with her. She reached a clearing and saw him on the other side. She hurried towards him and in her animal speech shouted for him. Gandalf, hearing Louvel, turned in an instant. He could see in her eyes worry and panic. He met her in the middle of the clearing and in one fast and practiced movement he was riding on her back and racing towards the company. She let out a small howl as she made her way through the woods. She could follow the dwarves' scent well enough and was sure that if there was an emergency Ash could pinpoint her direction easily by that howl. Gandalf was holding on as tightly as he could. It had been a while since he had had to ride her and he had forgotten how quick she was. It only took a few minutes for them to hear clicks and whistles. Louvel looked over head as she ran. Ash was telling her the exact location. "Ash, are they safe?" Louvel let out quickly. Ash flew close to her. "Well, they are safe right now... But in a few moments maybe they wont." he said sharply. "What do you mean?" "Well, they are about to be cooked by trolls." Louvel suddenly felt fear run through her. The image of the hobbit and the young dwarves in her mind. The princes’ joking, Ori's curiosity, Bilbo's awkwardness. She could not bear to lose these innocent companions. She picked up the pace and sped towards the smell of fire, Ash flying above them. "Gandalf, we have to be quick about this." Gandalf looked at her and nodded seriously.

She finally reached the rocks that was hiding the trolls fire away. Gandalf got off quickly and made his way towards the boulders as she changed back into her normal self. She looked towards Ash, and after a few hand signals he flew up in the air and started circling around the campfire. She could hear Bilbo speaking to the huge trolls. She figured he was buying them time or had gone insane with stress, either way she hoped that the distraction would be enough. She circled around until she reached Gandalf. "What do we do?" Gandalf looked at her and said. "Stall for time dear, I need to reach sunrise." he walked towards a large boulder and looked towards the sky. Louvel proceeded to make her way towards a tree and climb it. Once she reached the highest branch she walked as far as she could on it and positioned herself above one of the trolls. She could hear that Bilbo's plan was not holding up well and quickly decided her fate. She pulled out her long knives and suddenly took a step into the air.

Thorin was beyond pissed off. Not only had they failed to retrieve the ponies, the rescue plan was a complete failure and now the hobbit was having friendly conversation about cooking dwarf with the troll. He could hear everyone protesting what Bilbo was saying when suddenly Bilbo looked at him. It was as if he was trying to tell them to shut up. He looked at them pleadingly again and that was when he took a chance. He kicked Kili as hard as he could and was met with silence. Suddenly there was an uproar of agreements to Bilbo's parasitic claims and he could not help but sigh. He knew that at this rate the trolls would figure whatever the burglar had planned. A sudden movement above them caught his eyes. Louvel's bird was circling above them and he could see a dark figure resting on a branch. What was that? The figure stood up straight and as soon as he saw the glinting of knives in its hand he knew what was going to happen. The figure took a step and suddenly dropped upon the troll.

He could feel himself take a sharp breath as she fell towards the trolls’ and possibly her demise. Worry creeped into his heart as he could feel himself struggle against his restraints. Louvel landed on the troll’s head and stuck her knife into its face. The troll let out a fierce scream of pain as it tried to swat whatever was causing the pain away. The other trolls started to try to swat the little bugger on his friend away but it would dodge everything. Thorin looked on in horror, he could almost make out the other dwarves shouting warnings and such at her but he could not hear them clearly. His attention was on Louvel, hair flying all around her as she rode the screaming troll. 

Louvel could feel the troll swinging her around and hoped that the other trolls would not swat her away. She managed to steady herself and pulled out her knives from the troll. She jumped off him and landed in a sprint. She started weaving herself in and out of the trolls’ legs, cutting them as she went. Yet it seemed that the only thing she was managing was in pissing them off. She hoped that it was a good enough distraction and prayed for the sunrise. She felt as if it had been hours of her running, slashing and dodging when she tripped on a fallen sword and fell. "Louvel!" She heard faintly as she crawled backwards and pulled a knife from her coat. The troll reached for her and as she prepared to strike his hand with her small weapon, she finally heard Gandalf's voice. "The dawn will take you all!!!" he shouted as he slammed his staff on the boulder. The trolls shrieked in pain as they became solidified. Louvel stood up ready to attack, waiting and making sure the trolls where really turned into stone. Having picked up her long knives, she approached the large hand cautiously and tapped it with one of her long knives. She silently admired the large statues. "A little help?" she heard from above. She could see half of the dwarves on a spit above a fire pit. She laughed at the state they were in and whistled once. Ash swooped down and landed on her shoulder. "Go check the camp, make sure no one bothers it." she told him. He gave a click and flew off. She looked behind her and saw Gandalf getting the others out of the sacks. She stepped over to the fire pit as the other dwarves approached it. Together they put out the fire, Louvel climbed the spit and started working on the ropes. Protests could be heard by the dwarves on the pit as she started cutting the knots and they started hanging lower and lower. "Lass, don’t drop us!" A Distressed Bofur shouted. She smirked widely. "You drop us and I'll......" Dwalin didn't get to finish as she sliced through the last ropes and they all fell in a pile. 

Thorin was speaking to Gandalf about the possibilities of a troll horde when peals of laughter could be heard around the troll camp. Thorin looked at the source and saw Louvel perched on the spit laughing at the mound of dwarves on the floor. Dwalin was cursing wildly from somewhere under the mound. She laughed hard and threw her head back. Her silver hair shone and her beads clinked as she shook. Thorin caught himself staring at her. As her laughing increased, Dwalin's cursing also increased. She soon lost her balance and fell into the fire pit. Louvel felt the air leave her as she hit the floor and let out a strangled giggle. The dwarves left around the fire pit laughed. Fili smiled at the scene and when he turned towards his uncle he saw him staring at the silver haired girl. Fili quirked his head at the curious sight and decided to leave it be…for now. He turned and followed some dwarves towards the camp. She could see Thorin approaching the group and stood up quickly. "I sent the others to gather our things and pick up the camp. We go back, get our things and move. There should be a troll horde nearby." he said. He looked at her and when she made eye contact he nodded towards her and left. If that was to be a thank you, she did not know. She marched up to Gandalf as she whistled. She stood beside him as he examined the trolls and Ash landed on her extended arm. "The dwarves are in camp already, what now?" Ash asked. "Well, I heard talk of a troll horde." she said quietly. "Well yes my dear, but as it seems we will be searching for it all morning." he said slyly. She smiled silently and said: "Well if the stink is anything to go on about, I think it will be to our right." she started walking in the direction of the smell. "I'll send Ash when I find it." she said over her shoulder. Gandalf chuckled and made his way towards the dwarven camp. 

Louvel was tracking the odor down a hill when a slap of putrefaction hit her. She held in a gag and covered her nose as she took a few steps towards what seemed to be a cave. "Yep, this must be it." she whispered to herself. "Ash, go get the others and lead them here. Tell Gandalf I'll be a little farther down and away from the stench." Ash released a chipper of laughter as he took flight and went to search for her companions. When the group found her, she was sitting on a rock nearby. She was looking out on the distance. Thorin had never seen such a beautiful image but as he looked at her she quickly looked at the group and he parted his eyes from the lady scout. Yet, it did not escape the attention of a certain hobbit and a pair of princelings. "Let us go in the horde. Be careful what you touch." Thorin said loudly as a few of the group went into the cave. Louvel remained outside, seated on her boulder. "Not going in?" Bilbo said as he plopped himself on the ground beside her. "No, not really. The stench in there is enough to keep me away, even if there is treasure." she scrunched up her nose as she said this, making Bilbo chuckle. Her eyes followed Ash as he swooped down onto a tree branch and began picking at his feathers. "Won't he pull them out?" The sudden question startled her. Behind her was Fili and Kili making their way towards her. "I thought you would go into the hoard with your uncle?" she said quizzically. "Nahh, no treasure is worth the stink in there." answered Kili. "Besides, we prefer to stay out here and protect our lady scout." said Fili as he winked at her. Louvel let out a hearty laugh. "Please, if it wasn't for me and Bilbo here you would all be troll food. And about Ash. No, he won’t pull his feathers out. He is very vain and likes to keep himself handsome. Isn't that right darling?" Ash let out a string of clicks and quiet chirps too which Louvel nodded. Kili looked at her closely. Her hair was silvery and she looked very majestic. He was trying to figure out what she could be when Fili asked: "Gandalf said you are skilled at war, is it true?" Louvel looked at him then. Was she skilled at war? She was going to answer when someone interrupted. "Actually, it's not war she is skilled in. It is most likely that she has a superior skill in war tactics." Ori made his way towards them and sat down besides Bilbo. Louvel nodded at him and smiled warmly. "Ori is correct. I am a very skilled and experienced tactician. Not only that I was trained as a scout and spy." Kili's eyes widened. "Well that means we could have two burglars instead of one!" Louvel tilted her head curiously as an animal would do and thought. "Yes that would be reasonable. The dragon would not be able to recognize either of our scents and I'll probably be able to drown out all the stench that will linger on the hobbit." "Stench, what stench!" cried a very flustered Bilbo. Louvel chuckled. "Not you Dear, the dwarven smell. You will all smell the same to them by the end of this journey." Bilbo nodded slowly. He could feel Louvel grinning at him. "Don't worry Bilbo, I'll protect you." Bilbo looked up and saw the sincerity in her eyes. He nodded at her and smiled. Ori stood up as he saw some of the other dwarves exiting the cave. "Where are you going?" asked Bilbo. "To see what they found..." said Ori as he walked away. Bilbo looked at Louvel quickly and then at the princelings and left after Ori. She shook her head at the hobbit's behavior. "You should stop mothering him you know?" Louvel looked at Fili who had spoken. She fixed a look at him and said: "I am not mothering him. Just protecting him. It is one of my duties." Kili let out a puff of air. "Please, you are watching him like a hawk." She sent Kili a sharp look. "There are certain creatures that have an innocence that is hard to find in middle earth. Hobbits are such creatures. They are simple folk and he is defenseless out here. There is no space for greed or gold in the life they lead. Am I at fault for protecting that. I know he will come out changed. I just hope he does not loose that spark in his eyes and that happy look he gets when he sees food." Kili looked at her for real this time. He could see her following the hobbits movement and in her eyes he saw worry. "It’s ok Louvel, I’m sure you'll be able to protect him well." Fili sensing the mood change added in. "Yeah, with the way you fought those trolls! You will surely do a fantastic job." She looked at the pair and smiled, thankful for these young dwarves. "So, speaking of protecting. How exactly did we end up in this troll business? It does not seem like a hobbit's idea of fun to be caught by a troll with dwarves in tow." She rose her eyebrows, giving them a very pointed and accusing look. At that the two princelings froze; eyes wide and pleading. "Please Louvel you can't tell uncle Thorin! He will have us skinned." begged Kili as Fili looked around for any eavesdroppers. Louvel laughed and said: "Very well I wont tell my suspicions.... If you tell me the tale." The two decided that that would be wise and sat down to tell her how they got caught by trolls the night before. "It seems you let your guard down." Louvel said seriously. They both looked down ashamed and she felt a small twinge in her heart. "It's ok, you know. Even the mightiest heroes make mistakes. Just don't repeat it. Or call for me next time. I would have helped scout the area and smelled those trashy trolls before they even got a pony. I had smelled them earlier but nobody listens to me anyway." She looked at them and they were smiling. "Uncle is wrong not to trust you..." Fili said as he stood up and went to join the others at the entrance of the cave. 

As she watched the blonde prince leave, Louvel stood up and made her way towards the exiting company with Kili. Thorin was speaking to them in his authoritative voice. They all smelled of troll and something dead; making Louvel gag and Kili snicker at her. She shot him a look and smacked his head. "Pay attention." she hissed. He quickly went red and looked at his Uncle. Meanwhile, Thorin was counting his men as they exited the cave. The wizard was speaking to the hobbit as the dwarves where already making their way into the beginnings of the forest. It was during this that he saw Louvel's interaction with his nephew. Kili had taken a liking to her. He stood beside her snickering as she shot him a very strict glare. She smacked his head and scolded him for whatever he was doing or had done. Thorin smiled as she looked at him and nodded, as if ready for anything. "We move on. We must make our way through this blasted forest." he said loudly. Louvel shook her head at his choice of words but moved on. She whistled and raised her right hand in the air. She extended her pointer and middle finger as she moved her hand back and forth. Ash flew off and above them. "What was that?" Kili asked curiously. Louvel saw him looking at her. She could also hear Ori getting closer to listen. "They are signals. Sometimes Ash and I are in precarious situations and cannot make noise, so I communicate orders with him through those signals. That one meant follow." She continued to explain these symbols to Kili and anyone who was hearing when she could suddenly hear a familiar noise in the distance. She stopped walking and looked in the direction of the noise. "Louvel?" Bilbo said. Catching the attention of the other dwarves. "I think I hear something coming towards us." She quickly gave a shrill whistle and Ash flew off towards the noise as fast as the devil. Little did she know her worries were entirely misplaced.


End file.
